


Bathroom Candy

by kaige68



Category: Orig Char
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd met Candy in a ladies' room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocsfan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rocsfan).



> Written for [](http://rocsfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rocsfan.livejournal.com/)**rocsfan** , who was on the wrong end of a bathroom rant. Some of these words are taken directly from her experience. I love you, my dear, and can apparently rationalize anything. I just wondered why that women in your ladies' room might have been having such a bad day.

_”Almost five years.”_ The words, no matter how politely, apologetically, and demurely, they had been spoken… the words still rang through her head. Today… Today marked five years to the day that she’d first met Candy. _Bathroom Candy_ , she and her husband had jokingly called the insanely young woman. They hadn’t said that to her face, in hindsight though, maybe they should have.

*~* She’d walked into the ladies’ room, a small two stall space, and she’d taken the only unoccupied stall. She was in her own world, thinking about the dinner she and her husband were having, thinking about the food she’d ordered, and thinking about how they would celebrate their fifteenth anniversary further when they got home. But just as she was flushing she realized that the person in the stall next to her was crying. Just soft enough that is was clear the woman was embarrassed about it, but the hiccups had started and… well there was never any hiding tear induced hiccups.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” She’d asked once she’d washed and dried her hands. “Is there anything I can get for you?” You never knew what was happening in the lives of people who got emotional in a public restroom. After a pause, she pushed one more question. “Is there any _one_ I can get for you?”

“There’s _NO ONE!_ ” was miserably called out to her through the metal door.

She set her shoulders and began the arduous task of coaxing the nineteen year old out of the bathroom.

The girl, Candy, had been dumped. The twenty-year old fiance had decided that he was too young to be tied down and had opted to date a sorority sister of Candy’s. He’d apparently gotten up from the table and left the shocked co-ed with the bill. The girl had fled to the bathroom.

She helped Candy wash her face, and then she invited her to dinner join the anniversary dinner. It was the charitable thing to do. *~*

_Jesus Christ!_ She’d let Candy babysit for them! The girl had gone on a couple of vacations with them because Candy was so helpful and her boys liked her. _Jesus Christ!_ Her husband had liked Candy just a little too much! As she found out when she walked in on them in the pool house. Candy scream out _”Yes! Yes! F*** yes! I love it when you *** **! F*** just like that!”_ And her husband had clearly taken his little pill.

“Jesus Christ!”

They’d been at it for almost five years, Candy had confessed. _Jesus Christ!_ They’d been at it when she thought he was on business trips, when she’d gone to her mother’s funeral. They’d been at it while she planned Candy’s college graduation party and found Candy a job. _”Jesus Christ!”_

And now it would have been her twentieth anniversary if she’d never stopped for that bitch crying in the bathroom. Sure she was taking her soon to be ex husband for all he was worth and then some, but it didn’t make up for how foolish and used she felt.

So of course in this bathroom, at lunch with her lawyer, she had to have a neighbor! "Jesus Christ, why do you have to sit down right next to me!" Well fuck that! She wasn’t letting another one into her life! "There are 4 stalls in here but you had to have this one!" No way! No fucking way! She flushed, slammed her door open, and huffed "Jesus Christ, maybe we should just hold hands next time"

You just never knew who you could run into in the ladies’ room.


End file.
